1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single sliding sash window having a fixed sash and a movable sash mounted within a window frame with the movable sash disposed on the exterior side of the window frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59-7503 discloses a typical example of sliding sash window of the type having fixed and movable sashes mounted within a window frame.
The disclosed sliding sash window, as schematically reillustrated here in FIG. 5 of the accompanying drawings, includes a fixed sash b mounted centrally within a window frame a on the interior side thereof and two movable sashes c horizontally slidably mounted within the window frame on the exterior side thereof and disposed on opposite sides of the fixed sash b. The window frame A has two pairs of upper and lower attachment members f, f (only lower ones being shown) associated with a head and a sill, respectively, of the window frame a and extending between vertical pieces or jambs e, e of the window frame a and stiles d, d of the fixed sash b to hold the fixed sash b in position against horizontal displacement.
The sliding sash window of the foregoing construction is easy to assemble as the fixed sash is disposed centrally within the window frame. However, the same construction is not applicable in a single sliding sash window but requires an additional xpedient or measure for the assembly of the single sliding sash window wherein a fixed sash is mounted within a window frame in contact with an abutment jamb of the window frame.
The lower attachment member of the known sliding sash window is merely placed on the sill of the window frame and hence is likely to cause wobbling or sometimes removal from the window frame under shock forces applied when the window is opened and closed.
According to another sliding sash window disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,822, a lower attachment member is directly secured by screws to the sill of a window frame. With this arrangement, water may intrude into the building frame through threaded holes in the sill, thereby significantly lowering the watertightness of the sliding sash window.